The Package
by Tori657
Summary: Everyone's the enemy. Only one wins. What will each turtle do to get what he wants, even if it's against his own brothers. One-shot


He took in a deep breath, in out, in out. He couldn't mess up. One mistake and they would all know.

Donatello snuck through the lair. He wouldn't allow himself to be caught, especially in a house full of the enemy.

He narrowed his eyes when he got closer to his target. He opened the door and cringed when it creaked. He used his years of ninja stealth and snuck across the tiled floor. He could see it, what he was going for. Donnie licked his lips, his eyes widening as his breaths became more excited.

"What the heck are you doing?!"

Donnie cringed and spun around. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

Leo matched Donatello's glare with his own. "You should be in bed, little brother." He stated calmly, walking fully into the room.

Donatello actually growled and stood his ground. "You'll leave if you know what's best for you, Leonardo."

Leo slowly began to walk around Donnie. Donatello held his stance, protecting his target as his eyes narrowed to slits and he clenched his fists.

"I would love ta sit here and watch ya two pummel eachotha, but yer both in ma way." Raphael pushed himself off of the door frame, his arms crossed and his usually angered face scarily calm.

"Raph." Leo growled.

"The one and only." Raph placed himself in offensive position and glared. "Now, either you two will move outta the way nicely, or I'll move ya myself." He threatened.

Donnie laughed, "This is cute, but I'm the only one leaving tonight happy."

Leo looked between them, his glare growing more intense by the second. "How about this, if you two go back to bed, now, I'll pretend this never happened." He moved into a fight stance. "But if you don't, I'll interest you two into a world of pain."

A stifled laugh filled the kitchen. "This is funny, really," The held back laugh turned into a fit of giggles and Michelangelo jumped down from one of the shelves, making everyone jump. "I can't!" He giggled, "You guys are all too hilarious!" He shook his head as he stifled his giggles, pulling out his Nunchucks. His smile grew and he spun his chucks threateningly. "I really should have gotten this one camera. Donnie, that scowl really works for you, just saying."

Raph growled, "Ya all better move _now!" _he shot.

"What's cute little Raphie gonna do? Poke us with his forks?" Mikey taunted.

Raph whipped out his sai's "Ya bet yer shells I will! _Now move!_"

Donnie pulled out his Bo staff. "I really don't want to do this," he said, "But I will if I have to."

Leonardo unsheathed his own weapon. Watching each of his brothers carefully.

Donatello slowly back up, placing a hand on the blue package on the counter. "Don…" Leo warned. Donatello narrowed his eyes and gripped the package tighter.

Raphael gave out a battle cry as he charged. Michelangelo laughed and dove in after Raphael. Leo quickly jumped at Donatello with his two brothers, each of them completely focused on leaving with the small blue package.

Donnie removed his hand and gripped his Bo staff, spinning it around before jabbing it at Raphael, successfully hitting him in the plastron knocking the wind out of him.

He twirled the wooden stick again and blocked a skull crushing blow from Michelangelo. Suddenly he found a sword pointed at his throat. Donnie gulped, but kept his glare plastered on his face. "Now, hand me the bag." Leo warned. Donnie growled.

"You wouldn't." He shot. Leo didn't get an opportunity to answer when Raph lunged at him, forcing the blue-banded leader to regain his sword and use it for defense.

Donatello immediately had other problems when he watched Mikey front flip over him. Donatello spun around and grabbed the bag at the same time Michelangelo did.

"It's mine!" Donnie shouted, pulling on the prize.

"Nu-uh dude! It's all mine!" Mikey shouted back. The game of tug a war continued for a moment before Leonardo and Raphael jumped in, knocking everyone to the ground.

The ninja's found themselves in a large pile, rolling around as each turtle fought over the precious blue package.

All movement stopped when the sound of Master Splinter's staff hit the ground. The turtles froze and each one glanced up at Splinter who stared down at them. "Now my sons," He smiled and eyed the blue package, "You were planning on sharing the last Oreo with me, correct?"


End file.
